Where Do We Go From Here?
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Seven years ago she left her hometown. Seven years ago she left with him. For seven years, she's never been able to live her dream. She's never set her foot back in her hometown for seven-years. But when a tragedy strikes, she has to back home, and things go from there. Warning: Character death.
1. How it all Started

**Where Can We Go From Here?** Seven years ago she left her hometown. Seven years ago she left with him. For seven years, she's never been able to live her dream. She's never set her foot back in her hometown for seven-years. But when a tragedy strikes, she has to back home, and things go from there. Warning: Character death.

* * *

**AU**: Please note this is my story and things are different. My first try of a Finchel or maybe Puckleberry story. Rachel and Finn were never engaged during high school. Finn never enlisted in the army and Rachel did get into NYADA but rejected it. I don't own any characters. I only own Emily.

* * *

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

Rachel Berry wasn't feeling like herself. Actually, she hasn't been herself in the past seven-years. She's only has two people to live for. Her husband and her daughter. Her daughter Emily Kate Berry - Hudson was born on March 9th, 2013. She's a tough seven-year old who throws temper tantrums but also has a voice like an angel. She gets what she wants. She's her little princess. Emily has been a joy in Rachel's life.

She is Rachel's world. She's where she wants to be. In New York, married to her high school boyfriend Finn Hudson, but she isn't living her dream.

She isn't a Broadway star.

She isn't landing on any major Broadway rules. She was pregnant at seventeen and is now a mother twenty-four. She just graduated from Hunter College with a Vocal Major. She's now a vocal teacher at a high school. Finn is a football coach at the same high school Rachel teaches. And her daughter Emily attends a private school.

She closes her eyes as she lays on her King Size bed in the apartment she, Finn, and Emily lives in. She thinks about the past and how she got here.

It all started seven-years ago.

_It was a goodbye party at Artie's house after the gang has graduated._

_She was furious. She was upset. She was devastated. She's just seen her boyfriend kissing Quinn Fabray his ex-girlfriend. She and Finn had a horrible argument about rather or not wanting to get married. Finn thought they were too young but Rachel wanted to be married so badly. She wanted him. Finn had enough and ended their relationship after Rachel kept saying all she wants is to get married to him and only him. Finn told her it was over and stormed off. He left an hysteric Rachel behind. She covered her face with her hands and just sobbed._

_That's when Noah Puckerman came and sat next to her by the porch. "You alright, Berry?"_

Rachel didn't say a word. She couldn't look at him. "Did Hudson make you cry? I'll kill him." He was trying to make Rachel stop crying. He was trying to get her to laugh or smile. "Berry..."

And finally Rachel looked at him. Puck saw her rosy cheeks and her eyes were red. "He broke up with me! It's over, Noah! It's all over." Rachel gasped.

_Puck wanted to comfort her. He really wanted too but he knew his best friend was around somewhere. He knew he'd be watching. He held Rachel's hand and found Artie, told him that they were leaving. They snook out the back so no one would notice. Rachel got in Puck's car._

_Puck drives away from Artie's house and stops for a minute. He comforts Rachel and allows her to cry on his arm. "Rachel? You'll be okay. I'll be here to comfort you and we'll go over to my house."_

Rachel could only nod. She had snot coming down her nose. She was a mess.

_Puck drove quickly. They finally made it to his house. Puck carried Rachel upstairs since she couldn't find herself walking. All Rachel did for two hours and a half was sob onto Puck's lap. She then sobbed onto his shoulder. Puck held her gently. "You're beautiful. Finn's an ass for what he did to you."_

"Noah..." She choked.

_And he felt his lips against her's. She didn't know what to feel after. "Noah..." She choked again._

_"Sssh, Berry. It's alright." Puck said. They began to kiss passionately once again._

_And just like that, they've took it too far. Rachel ran out of his room sobbing. She ran back home which wasn't far from Noah's house._

_That night she felt guilty. The next morning she felt sick, the day after that, and the next few days. She kept throwing up and had a scare that she was pregnant. She took several pregnancy tests._

_Positive_

Rachel Berry who was meant to become a Broadway star was pregnant.

She started to remember how she reconnected with Finn, explained to him everything's that happened, and they've apologized. She hasn't told or spoken to Noah. Finn promised to be right by her side when they told her fathers. Her fathers were supportive. She also rejected her dream school. NYADA. But she moved to New York along with Finn, far away from everyone.

She hasn't seen anyone from New Directions.

Not even the man she had a one-night stand with. The man who ruined her dreams.

Whenever she looks at her daughter, she tries her best to fight back tears, because she looks so much like him.


	2. Arrival, Funeral, and Him

**A/U**: Thank you to those who reviewed and for those who follow! It seems like I'm going Puckleberry direction. Please, please this is my first time trying to write a Puckleberry along with Finchel story. I usually write Beth fanfictions.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival, Funeral, and Him**

Rachel shook her head. She stood up and knew she couldn't do this. She couldn't keep thinking about the past. She didn't hate her daughter. There was no way she could. Emily is a Rachel Berry's mini-me. It wasn't her daughter's fault. Her daughter wasn't the reason why she didn't make it big on Broadway.

She took a deep breath. She needed to forget. She needed to move on. She came down the stairs, only to see her husband hide his face.

He's crying. She hates whenever she sees him or Emily cry. She moves quickly and sits next to her husband. "Finn, honey? What's wrong?"

Finn just shook his head. He couldn't believe teh news he just heard. "Finn?" Rachel asked. She smoothes Finn's back. "Finn, what's the matter? Please talk to me. We tell each other everything." She found herself crying knowing what she said wasn't true.

Finn slowly brings his hands down and looks at Rachel. "It's Burt. Mom called me. She's in hysterics and so is Kurt." Finn began.

"I..I don't...I don't understand. What are you trying to say?" Rachel asked softly.

"Burt's dead! He had a heart attack! He didn't make it!" Finn said. He threw his phone on the ground. Rachel pulled him near her. She lets Finn cry on her arms. "Oh, my gosh...oh my gosh. Burt. I'm so sorry, Finn."

Finn angrily stood up. "I need to go! I need to go back home! I need to be there for mom and Kurt. They need me."

Rachel nods, crying. "Okay, okay. We'll go, Finn. We'll go." She says. "Do my dads know?"

"They know." Finn said. "What about Emily? No one knows about her."

"Then we'll have to explain. We need to go back home for Burt. He's like a second father to you. You can't let him down." Rachel comforts him.

"We need to find tickets. Please, Rachel. We need to go now." Finn said. He ran upstairs to pack.

Rachel watches her husband. He was devastated. Heartbroken. She worries for him and most of all for their daughter, Emily.

* * *

The airplane ride was silent. Rachel's dad sat with Emily while Finn and Rachel sat across from each other. Finn hasn't stopped crying.

When they finally got there, they grabbed luggage's, and took a taxi to the Hummel-Hudson's household since they knew none of them were stabled to drive.

The whole time Rachel continued to worry about Finn. She was nervous for Emily who surprisingly stayed silent. She was nervous since Kurt didn't know about their precious little girl. She wasn't sure how he'd react.

They rang the door and someone who Finn's never met opened it for them. "Hello. You must be Burt's step-son. I didn't know you were bringing company over. Come in, come in." The lady said. It was probably one of his mom's new friends or one of his dad's friends.

He wasn't sure. Carole Hudson Hummel ran to Finn and gave him the biggest hug. "Oh, mom! Mom. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there."

"Finny..." Carole cries. She hasn't called him Finn since he was three. She greets Hiram and Leroy and looks at the little girl. "And you must be sweet, Emily."

Emily smiles. She isn't sure what to say, yet she doesn't know what's going on either. Rachel looks around for Kurt. "Rachel! It's so good to see you." Carole hugs her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do?" Rachel asked.

"You can go talk to Kurt. He's locked himself in his room for days." Carole cried. She sits back down and Finn continues to comfort her.

Hiram and LeRoy take a seat and the same goes for Emily.

Rachel hoped Kurt wouldn't be mad at her. That she's been gone for seven years. That she and Finn have been hiding for so long because of someone special in her life.

She hoped she could explain herself.

* * *

She knocks on the door. When she doesn't hear a response, she just opens it. She saw a hysteric Kurt sobbing. His hair and even his clothes didn't match. "Rachel..." He cried. Rachel folds her arms. "Hi, Kurt." She says silently.

"What..what are you doing here Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Your mom's really worried about you. I came to see how you were doing."

"So you heard about my dad? Is that the only reason why you came back to Lima?" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt..."

"I need a friend. Mercedes is too busy making it big with her fashion career in L.A. I need you or at least my brother."

"Kurt? I'm terribly sorry. We are here now for you and your mom."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't know what it feels like to lose both of your parents. I didn't even go away for school because my father got so sick."

"Kurt..." She was cut off.

"Rachel? Could you please just rock me and tell me everything's going to be okay? Could you to sing to me? I really miss your voice."

Rachel shed tears from her eyes. She did what Kurt request to ask for. She sang Somewhere over the Rainbow as Kurt continues to cry on Rachel's shoulder.

Her encounter with Kurt didn't turn out to be so bad. She knew she would only worry about him finding out about Emily and now that she was back in Lima, she couldn't hide her big secret any longer.

* * *

At the funeral she saw everyone. From Tina Chang to Sam Evans. Everyone looked great. They were all in shock to see the Rachel Berry who was now back in Ohio. No one questioned who the little girl was. No one dared to ask. It wasn't Rachel Berry Day. It's a day to honor Burt Hummel. She didn't want to upset Finn, Carole, and Kurt. She sat besides Finn, comforting all three of them. Emily sat with her grandparents, an older looking Will and Emma Schuester and their two year-old twins.

The sermon was beautiful. Everyone was in tears. It was clear that everyone loved Burt. Rachel looks around. Everyone was comforting each other.

She just wanted to hold Finn and her daughter. Kurt was still in hysterics. He wasn't even matched today. That was the least he cared about. Everyone got their last chance to say goodbye to Burt. Carole and Kurt decided to say goodbye last along with Finn. Carole couldn't let go.

"No! No! Not now! Why!" She yelled. Finn pulls her away and grabs her into a hug. They stay in one corner. Carole looked away from everyone and all Finn could do was let her cry on his shoulders. "Dad, I love you so much. You have always been there for me. Dad..." Kurt choked. He joined Carole and Finn. Rachel smoothes all of them gently with Emily by her sides. She told her fathers it was okay to go and stay at the hotel they stayed in. They figured it wasn't right to stay at the Hudson-Hummel house.

So LeRoy and Hiram went and stayed in a hotel. Rachel looks around as everyone's been escorted. She's been so afraid about coming back here, about coming to the funeral, and if she was going to bump into him.

Him. Emily's real father.

And she had every right to be afraid. Her father has shown up late. She took a good look at him. He looked better with his unshaved Mohawk. He walks over when he found Finn, Burt, and Carole going through a difficult time.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm so sorry for your loss." He hugs Carole and Kurt. "Finn, man. It's good to see you."

They share a hug. Finn's mind has been on his family. He's totally forgot about bringing Rachel here. That she's run away from her hometown for a reason.

He then looks at Rachel and the little girl next to her, hiding behind her mommy. This whole time Rachel looks away. He takes a good look at the little girl.

_I wasn't expecting Berry to be back. When did Berry have a child? Why does this child look exactly like me and Berry? _There was so much going through his mind.

* * *

There goes a second chapter. And I'd really appreciate more reviews! Please and thanks! :D


	3. It Hurts Too Much

**Chapter 5: It Hurts Too Much**

She ran out of the funeral. She ran without her daughter. She was hoping Noah Puckerman wasn't going to ask her little girl any questions about her life. She wasn't sure where she was going. She just ran until she wasn't anywhere near the funeral home.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled. He was about to run after her but was stopped by Puck. "Dude? You got to be here with your family. I'll go after her."

"But-" Finn wasn't able to stop Puck. Puck just ran and looked out for Rachel. She was nowhere near. He slowly drove by the area to find her. He found her sitting on a bench at the park. She was hugging her knees to her chest.

Puck took a deep breath before getting out of his car. He slowly walks towards Rachel. The last time he's seen her like this was seven years ago. When she broke up with Finn. Puck tried to comfort her, tried to place his hand on his shoulders, but she moved back.

She was rocking herself back and forth. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't listen to him. She didn't even want to be near him. "Berry, we need to talk." He says.

Rachel shook her head, sobbing. "Listen Berry, we need to talk. We need to talk about why you suddenly came back. We need to talk about why you and Finn come back seven years later. We need to talk about that little girl..." Puck knew he took it too far. He just needed to know why the little girl was mixture of him and her.

Rachel suddenly looked at him. "Don't you dare talk about her like that! You don't get to ask about her." Rachel screamed while sobbing.

"Could you please just tell me what's going on? I know you and Finn ran off for a reason." For the past seven years, Puck never forgot about her.

She was so upset that night when they were in his room. That night felt good but he felt guilty for going behind his friend's back. When he didn't hear from her for days, he was depressed. He tried to move on with his life. He really did. All he could think about was Rachel.

Rachel this, Rachel that, where could Rachel be? And his heart crushed when he found out Finn was no longer in Lima either. He didn't know where they were but he knew they were together. And it hurt.

"I don't want to talk to you right now! Please, leave me alone! I came here for a reason, Puck." She has never called him Puck. It's always been Noah.

Puck angrily stood up. "Oh, so now it's Puck? All your life it's been Noah."

"Please go away." Rachel begged.

"Not until you tell me who that little girl is! I know she's not Finn's! She's got that Jewish nose-" He was cut off by Rachel who stood up as well.

She needed Finn. She needed Finn to be there for her. She needed Finn to scare off Puckerman..Though she felt selfish for only thinking about herself when Finn's going through a rough time in his life. "She's not your daughter." Rachel lied. "She's Finn and I's daughter. She's our precious little star."

"You're lying." Puck said. "Just tell me the truth and I'll leave you alone." Puck watched her every moved. She slowly calmed herself after crying.

"You can't threaten me, Puckerman." Rachel yelled.

"But I just did. Look, all I want is an explanation. Finn, my best friend, and you my favorite girl left. You guys just left like that, without saying a goodbye." Puck was trying his best not to cry.

_Real men don't cry. Suck it up, Puckerman._ "I figured you'd come back for Hanukah with your dads. My mom worried about you. My sister kept asking about you. I didn't know what to tell them because I didn't know anything. You screwed up, Berry. You screwed up more than anyone I know."

It was silent between them. Rachel didn't want to listen to the words of Puckerman but she couldn't help herself. She's hurt him. She's realized that. She's realized if she told Puckerman the truth, she would even hurt him more. It would hurt Emily. "I need to use the bathroom." She pushed Puck away and Puck saw her running again.

Puck ran his hands through his shaved Mohawk. He was furious. He was furious with Berry. He decided to get back inside his car and drive home. He had no tension going back into that funeral home where he knew Rachel would be. He wasn't sure how long they would be in Lima for but he decided that he'd give Rachel Berry some time. That he'd wait for her to come to him.

* * *

That night was horrible for Rachel. She curled up in a ball and cried. They stayed in the guest room in Carole and Kurt's house. Carole and Kurt decided to get away for a weekend and trusted Finn and Rachel to watch over their home.

Finn has notice that Rachel's been crying a lot. Every time he tried to comfort her, she pulled away, and every time he would speak, she'd look away.

Something happened when Puckerman left the funeral home. He could feel it. He hasn't heard his wife smile, laugh, or sang since that happened.

The next day was worse. Rachel didn't get up from bed and it was the afternoon. She was always happy and cheery for Emily. "Rach? Rach? You alright? I'm really worried about you." Finn said as he went back into their room. All night he's heard her crying.

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't even take a moment to breath. "Rachel? You need to breath, okay. I heard you all night. You have me worried sick..."

Rachel shook her head once again. "Think about Emily."

And again he got the same response. "Did Puckerman do something to you? Did you guys have a conversation?"

Finn waits for a while for Rachel to respond.

Nothing. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I let Puck ran after you but he told me I needed to be there for mom and Kurt." Finn places his hands on her shoulder but Rachel moved it his hand away. "Rachel! I need to know what you're feeling."

Her body was shaking. She had to say something so Finn could leave her alone. "Emily. I want our daughter."

"She's out with her grandpas." Finn said.

Rachel looks at him with swollen eyes and rosy cheeks. "Then leave."

"What?" Finn asked.

"I don't want anyone but Emily."

Finn just nods and stood up. "Fine. But I'm going to find out what made you put yourself in the position you're in now. This isn't the Rachel Berry I know."

Rachel knew she wanted Finn the whole time yesterday when she and Puck had an argument. Today, she just couldn't see Finn. She knew it was wrong to lie to her daughter about who her real father is. Finn is the only father she's ever known.

If her daughter found out about Noah Puckerman, things wouldn't be the same.

* * *

LeRoy and Hiram came back with Emily and stayed with Rachel. Finn texted Kurt if he knew anything about Puck or if he still lived in the same place. Kurt gave him his home address. Actually, it wasn't a home. It was a small apartment in their hometown. Finn knocked on the door about once or twice.

He knocks on the door again. Puck opens the door and wasn't expecting to see Finn. "What happened when you found Rachel? She cried all day after that, cried all night, and she's crying now. She can't even take a breather and she hasn't eaten anything. What'd you do to her, Puckerman?"

"I told her how I really felt when you and her ran off like that. I told her how my family took the news with Rachel. They thought she'd come back for Hanukah that year, since we spend every damn holiday with each other. Look? You and Rachel weren't meant to be. Me and Rachel were meant to be. I told her she was my favorite girl..She wouldn't tell me the real reason about why you guys left and who that little girl was." Puck explained, trying to stay calm.

"Me and Rachel weren't meant to be?" Finn asked confused.

"Yeah. That day at Artie's party she was furious with you. I saw her sobbing when you told her that you weren't ready to be married."

"She told me that part."

"And I took her to my room. It was a night that I can never forget."

"And you also changed her life, asshole!" Finn yelled.

"What?" Puck asked as he took a step back.

"Did you know how hard it is for her? Did you know that she's never made it to Broadway? She's not living her dream? Did you know that's all she ever thinks about? It hurts her so much that I keep telling her that she will live her dream. Look, she didn't want me to tell you but I feel horrible. You're my best friend." Finn took a deep breath. He had to let the cat out of the bag. He couldn't keep it a secret any longer. He wasn't Emily's father. "Emily Kate Berry is your daughter. That night that you can't forget, she found herself being pregnant. She rejected NYADA and asked if we could move to New York with her fathers. Thankfully, they were supportive. That little girl is yours, Puckerman. She's your daughter. And it kills me every time she calls me, 'Daddy' it doesn't seem right."

Finn wanted to punch himself in the stomach for letting everything out. Puck allows him inside the house. "I knew the minute I looked at her yesterday that she was my daughter. She's a spitting image of me and Rachel."

"Rachel asked me to be her father."

Puck sighed heavily. "Dude, man. I'm sorry."

"I can't lie to that little girl. I think that's why Rachel's been so upset lately."

"First Beth, now Emily, I'm only twenty-four and a father of two." Puck took a seat next to his best friend. "What are we going to tell Berry?"

"I'm going to talk to Rachel. She'll be angry, she'll cry even more, but I have to do this. Lying to that little girl is like hurting her. She deserves to know her real father. Why? Because I never knew my dad. Your dad ran off when you were young."

Puck nods. He gives Finn a manly hug. "Thanks, Mann. I had trouble sleeping last night."

"No, problem bro."

"Berry is going to hate your guts." Puck says, letting out a small laugh.

"It's for the better. I want that little girl to know you."

"Is she badass?" Puck asked jokingly.

"She's tough. She throws temper tantrums every here and there."

"That's so Puckerman genes." Puck laughs.

Finn laughs along. "I'll give you a call, man. After I talk to Rachel and after we talk to Emily."

Puck walks his best friend out. He waves goodbye and closes the door behind him.

He had two daughters. A nine-year old and a seven-year old. He sees Beth constantly and was hoping that his daughters would get along with each other.

He had to take back those last words that he said to her. _Those words; You screwed up, Berry. You screwed up more than anyone I know._

He was hoping it wasn't to late for him and Berry.


	4. The Hardest Part

**Chapter 4: The Hardest Part**

Rachel was doing a little better. Emily always made her happy. She knew there was something up with Finn after he asked her out for dinner, just him, and her. Usually they would take Emily but this was important. This was an adult situation. They went out for Breadsticks. They laughed after knowing it was the only place they ever liked to each when they were in high school. The place wasn't even that good but they sure have missed it.

"It feels so good to be here." Rachel said after taking a bite of her pasta. She puts down her fork and looks down. "Finn? Do you think I'm being selfish?"

"You're never selfish?" Finn responded.

"Because you're here with me when you're supposed to be with your mom." She said quietly.

"Hey, hey, hey...they understand that I need to be with you right now. Kurt wasn't angry about Emily. You're my wife and you're upset. I need to be here with you."

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "I feel guilty."

"Don't feel guilty." Finn said. "But Rachel? I took you out to dinner for a reason."

Rachel looked confused. He sounded serious. "We need to talk." And that's when she realized he was serious. Rachel shook her head, not understanding, and not knowing where he's going.

"Do you love me?" Finn asked.

Rachel nods. "Of course I do." She tried to fight back her tears.

"If you love me then why do you want me to keep lying to your daughter?" Finn asked.

Finn watched her make every move. He saw her shed tears. "Your daughter? Finn, I don't understand..."

"She's not my daughter, Rachel. For seven years, I've been lying to her. For seven years, she's been calling me 'daddy'. I love Emily with all my heart but.-" Rachel cut him off. Her tears turned into sobs.

"There are no buts! You are Emily's daddy! You're the only daddy she's ever known! Please, Finn. Please!"

"Please, what Rachel? It crushes me every time she calls me daddy. She shouldn't be calling me daddy."

"Wait a minute!" Rachel gasped. "Wait a minute!" She knew where this conversation was going.

"I spoke to Puck. He's my best friend and he told me about your argument that day of Burt's funeral. He told me about his family worrying about you and thinking you'd come back for Hanukah. He made me realized that I broke up with you that day before we left seven years ago. I remember why now, because we wanted to get married, but I fought with you. I told you that we were too young. Seven years later we're married...listen, Rachel? I love you but we didn't get married because we love each other-" He was cut off for the second time.

"I love you! What are you saying?" Rachel closes her eyes, sobbing.

"We got married for Emily. We got married because you wanted me to be the father."

"Finn..." Rachel's felt her heart crushing to pieces.

"I never knew my dad. All I knew was he was a hero. He fought the army. I always wonder what it's like to have a dad, a real dad. Burt was great but it wasn't the same. I don't want this for Emily. I want what's best for her. I want her to get to know her real father. Puck is the real father. Please, let him be part of her life."

Rachel was now sobbing uncontrollably. Finn is her only love. "But I don't love Puck. I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too, Rachel! I love Emily but I don't want her to get hurt."

"Puck has never been part of Emily's life!" She fought. She only calls Noah "Puck" when she's angry with him.

"That's because you never gave him a chance. Part of me wished I haven't let you run away. Part of me wished that Puck was here the whole time and I wasn't."

"Oh my gosh! Stop it...you are the only guy who has my heart. I love you..." Rachel choked.

"You love me?" Finn asked. "Can you respect what I want for Emily? She's a little star. She needs to know her daddy."

"But I don't love Puck." She repeated herself.

Finn shook his head. He places his hand on Rachel's. "But you love Emily. Do this for me but especially do this for Emily."

Rachel broke down. She didn't want to be at Breadsticks anymore. She wanted to curl up in a ball. She couldn't face the truth.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Rachel continued to cry, looking out the window. When they got home, she hugged her fathers, and hugs Emily.

Her fathers were confused. Finn took them aside to let the two young ladies have a small talk. Emily wipes her mother's tears away. "Why are you always crying?" Emily asked. She can't remember the last time her mother's smiled.

Rachel held her little girl and sat down on the couch. She sat Emily onto her lap. "I love you." Rachel began.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I will always be there for you. Always..."

"I will be there for you too, always." Emily said. Even though she can throw ugly temper tantrums, she was intelligent for her age. "What's going on? You're not happy."

Emily watches her mother calm herself down. Finn walks in to hand Rachel a glass of water. He knew she was thirsty. Finn then walks away. "Mommy, if we watch Funny Girl together, then will you be happy?" Rachel fought her tears. She tried to smile and let out a laugh.

"After we talk, baby." Rachel says. She strokes her daughter's brunette curls. "Baby I love you with all my heart. We are each other's best friends and I want it to stay that way. "She paused as she tried to think of an easy way to explain to her daughter. "Your daddy loves you very much."

"And I love daddy too. I'm his little Princess. I'm also your little star." Emily smiles.

"That's right, baby girl. You are my little star."

Emily's smile fades away. "Then why are you so upset a lot?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? You're my mommy, I love you so much."

"I love you very much." Rachel kisses her daughter._ Come on, Rachel. You need to tell her. This is what Finn wants_. "Daddy is not your only daddy." _What are you doing, Rachel? This isn't how you're supposed to tell her! _"You have another daddy who wants to meet you."

"I have two daddies like you do?" Emily squealed.

"Yes. Your other daddy is a very nice man. He found out about you that day when we were in the funeral."

"That guy who made you run away?" Emily asked.

Rachel nods.

"You said he's a very nice man. Why did he make you run? I was worried about you, Mommy!"

Finn couldn't help but listen to the conversation. He was angry at Rachel. He decides to interrupts them. "Rachel? That's not what I wanted you to tell her."

Emily looks at her father. She's never seen him angry. "Daddy, don't yell at mommy." Emily said, standing up.

Finn bends down Emily's small height. "Emily? I love you so much. You are my little Princess but I am not your daddy. Your real daddy is one of my old friends."

"But you're my daddy!" Emily shouted.

"No, no, I'm not. I'm not your daddy. I'm so sorry, princess." Finn says, shedding tears. Emily looks at her mom. "You are a liar! I don't have two daddies like you! I only have one!" Emily ran upstairs to her room.

Finn watches the young girl storming out. He glances towards Rachel. "You told her she had two daddies, didn't you Rachel?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "You should have never done that." Finn leaves an uncontrollable Rachel.

Rachel Berry's world was falling apart.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing! Oh and the way Rachel was crying at Breadsticks is the way she's crying when Finn set her free on season 3's finale episode. What's next for Finn? What's next for Rachel? Will Puck ever get to meet his second daughter? How will Emily react?**

**As always, please continue to review! :)**


	5. Ice Cream

**Chapter 5: Ice Cream **

The past few weeks have been a long rollercoaster. Kurt and Carole came back from their little getaway. Finn and Rachel weren't due to fly back home until the end of August. It's July 7th and Rachel tries her best to hold herself together. She couldn't speak to Finn. Finn couldn't speak to her. Emily wouldn't speak to them. The Hudson family were a mess.

LeRoy and Hiram knocks on the door of the room their granddaughter were staying in. "Hi, angel." They said as they stood by the door.

Emily looks up from her coloring book and smiles.

LeRoy walks towards his daughter. "Honey? Can Granddaddy and I talk to you?"

Emily shrugs her shoulders. The silent treatment. It was never a good sign when they received silent treatment from the young Berry ladies. Emily walks to her bed and sits on the edge of it and grabs her teddy bear. "We love you, your mommy, and your daddy. We hate seeing them being torned apart now that you aren't speaking to them." LeRoy began.

"But I'm mad. Mommy never lies to me. She's my best friend." Emily cries.

"We know she is. She will always be your best friend. Mommy's been crying even more. Granddaddy and I hate seeing our little girl cry. We hate seeing our stars cry. Can you forgive her?" LeRoy asked.

Emily nods. "I'm sorry I acted so badly." Emily cried. She hugs her grandfathers.

"Sweetie, you are never a bad kid." Hiram said in between hugs. "I will forgive Mommy because I love her."

The grandfathers smile proudly at Emily. They have promised to talk to Emily for Rachel.

"We'll go out for ice cream tonight, okay?" Hiram says.

"Yeah! Rocky Road!" Emily cheers happily. LeRoy and Hiram laugh and the three of them walk out of the room.

* * *

Kurt was comforting Rachel in the kitchen. She's been threw two boxes of tissues. Kurt was slowly grieving with his father's death. Carole comforts Rachel as well while Finn went out every damn day. "I don't know what to do. I love Finn! I love Emily-they're both so angry with me." Rachel sobs.

"Rachel? They both have different reactions. I'm sure they don't hate you." Kurt smoothes Rachel's hair. Rachel looks at Carole.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your son. You must be extremely worried about him and I-I-" She was uncontrollable.

"I am worried about my son. I forgive you Rachel. You just wanted what you thought was best for Emily. Finn is hurt. He's grieving his own way, I'm not sure why. You said it was his idea for all of this.."

"But he hasn't spoken to me." Rachel cried.

"He will, sweetheart. He will." Carole says hugging Rachel.

Just then Emily comes down with her grandparents. "Hi, everyone." She greets Kurt and Carole. She runs over to her mommy to give her a huge hug. "Mommy! I'm sorry I was mad at you. I didn't mean to make you cry even more." Emily says in between hugs.

"Oh, sweetheart." Rachel said. She carries Emily onto her lap. "You don't know how happy it feels to hear your voice again-knowing you were speaking to me."

Emily tries to smile. "You're not sad anymore?"

"I'll try not to be." Rachel tried her best to smile. "I love you, mommy." She hugs her once again. "And Granddaddy and Grandpa said we could go out for some ice cream!"

The adults laugh at the little girl. "Actually, Grandpa and I were thinking about you two just go. We'll be fine. We don't need any ice cream." Hiram suggested.

"Can we, Mommy? Can we?!" Emily asked, getting off her mother's lap, and cheering up and down..

Rachel laughs. "Sure, baby. Let me get ready. I look like a mess." She laughs.

Rachel excuses herself but Kurt stops her from walking. "You'll be okay, Rachel Berry." Kurt said walking towards to Rachel, giving her another hug.

"Thank you." She thanks him.

She gets ready to spend quality time with Emily.

* * *

At the Ice Cream shop Rachel couldn't help but smile. She and Emily have been smiling non- stop. Finally, the tears has ended. Emily orders a Rocky Road Sundae while Rachel orders a Banana Split.

Emily has been the happiest she's ever been after finding out Finn Hudson isn't really her father. She hasn't seen much of him after that. She's confused but she didn't want to think about him. All she wanted to think about was her Rocky Road Sundae.

Rachel was the same way. Her Banana split somehow had made her mood so much better than it was a few minutes ago. Rachel tried to put everything behind and just enjoy quality time with her little Star.

"Is this lunch?" Emily asked. Rachel shook her head. "No. This is a special treat." Emily sighs. "Oh, fine."

Rachel laughs at the cuteness of her daughter. She was hoping the afternoon would forget all about her troubles. She knew she has been sobbing a lot and it wasn't healthy for her. She knew Emily would always keep a smile on her face.

That was until Rachel saw him again walking into the Ice Cream shop. He was walking with a young blonde girl about Emily's age.

_Beth_. She thought. _It has to be Beth. _She watched as they order their treat. _I can't run now, not right now, not when I'm enjoying this afternoon with my daughter. There's no running back now._

When they were done, Puck looks around for a seat. There was a seat near the Berry girls. Beth follows her father and Puck walks by Rachel and his little girl. "Hi, Rachel." Puck says. He tries to make this a nice conversation as possible for his little girls. He smiles at the young girl sitting across from Emily. "Hello, Noah." Rachel smiles. She smiles at Beth as well. "Daddy? Can we sit?" Beth asked politely.

Puck nods. "Of course, baby." He says. Beth looks around. "Where?"

Emily smiles at the older girl. "Hi, I'm Emily Kate Berry-Hudson, what's your name?" Emily asked.

"Beth Corcoran. " Beth says.

"Nice to meet you. You can sit with us. "Emily said. Beth sits next to Emily while. "This is my mommy, Rachel Berry. She's has the greatest voice." Emily smiles.

"Hello. Beth, it's so nice to meet you." Rachel says. She couldn't help but think that the young girl sitting next to her daughter looks exactly like Quinn Fabray. She noticed that Beth spoke in a shy- soft voice.

Puck smiles at his two young daughters. "Can I sit with you?" He asked Rachel. Rachel nods and Puck sits with Rachel.

"Mr. Do you know my mommy?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. I knew your mommy since high school." Puck smiles. "And does Beth know my mommy?" Emily asked.

"She might of..." Puck says.

Beth shook her head. "No. I don't know her, daddy." She shyly responded.

_At least Noah's smart enough not to go up to Emily and say, 'Oh, hey..I'm your daddy.' Hopefully he wouldn't say anything like that today._ Rachel thought. She continues to smile for the sake of her daughter.

"I like Rocky Road Sundaes. They are my favorite!" Emily smiles.

"They're my favorite too." Beth says.

Emily looks directly at her mother. "Mommy! I think I just made a new friend!"

"I'm very proud of you, baby." Rachel says. The two little girls begin to talk, getting to know each other, and just shared smiles and laughter while Rachel and Puck just sat there silently.

_If my daughters can get along, then why can't Berry and I do the same? It's really not that hard to start over. _Puck thought. He looks at Rachel who looks out the window. The only time she's avoided eye-contact with Puck. _Okay, maybe it is hard to start over again. No biggy, you got this Puckerman._


	6. Duets

**AU: **I'm really getting into this story. It just makes me want to write! I've always loved Puckleberry and hoping we could see more of them for season 4. Well as always, I don't own Lucky. It's owned by Jason Mraz. I've seen an interview on youtube that Lea Michele said she would love to sing Lucky with Mark Salling. So I thought that was the perfect song.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Duet **

They stayed longer at the Ice Cream shop since the girls were enjoying themselves. The adults stood up when everyone finished with their ice creams. It was soon time to go.

Emily knew their fun was up. "Do we have to go? I just made a new friend! Please, mommy!" She cried. Rachel sighs. "We need to go. Baby? Carole is making lunch." Rachel says.

"But I'm not hungry! I had ice-cream!" Emily yelled. Rachel sighs again but this time heavily. She knew her daughter was close to throwing temper tantrums. Beth sat up and walks towards her daddy and Puck holds Beth's hand.

"I don't want to go. I like Beth. We're friends!" Emily cries.

"Baby, we have to go. I'm sorry. May be next time we could see Beth." Rachel calmly says.

Puck clears his throat to interrupt. "You know, I don't mind if you two come over for lunch. I was just going to order Pizza. It's Beth's request." He suggests. He saw Emily's face light up.

"I love pizza! Oh, please, mommy? This will be the best lunch ever." Emily begs.

"Oh, okay. Fine, why not?" Rachel finally agreed.

She didn't want too but it was for her daughter.

* * *

Rachel called her fathers, Kurt, and Carole what happened and they've understood. They ordered a box of pizza, half pepperoni, and a cheese-pizza. Rachel didn't make her daughter grow up as a vegan. Emily was allowed to eat pepperoni.

The girls went up to Beth's room. Puck was amazed. Beth doesn't open up to a lot of kids near her age. She really likes Emily. Puck looks directly at Rachel who this time didn't look away. "You okay?" Puck asked.

"Beth is a cutie-pie." Rachel compliments.

"She definitely doesn't have her mother's personality or mine."

"Where is Quinn?" Rachel asked concerned.

"She married some Lawyer. They live in Hawaii. She wants nothing to do with Beth." Puck responds.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel apologizes.

"It's fine. I'm just glad I'm still able to be part of Beth's life." Puck said. Rachel nods. "Beth is so shy. It's hard for her to make friends sometimes."

"Is Shelby still around?" Rachel asked.

Puck nods. "She's still around. She's a professor at University of Ohio. I spend the whole summer with Beth, the whole weekend, and when school starts; I spend the hours three-seven with her. Beth is my life."

Rachel smiles. "I can see why. She's adorable."

"I really hope I can feel the same way about Emily...you know, if you let me?" Puck asked.

Rachel was speechless. She still thinks about Finn. She still thinks of him every night about where he would go and stay. She still cared for Finn. "Puck-"

"It's Noah. Rachel? It's Noah. It's always been Noah for you."

"That's really sweet. I'm just so confused with Finn. He wanted me to tell Emily the truth. We sort of did, I just never mentioned your name. After that, Finn never has spoken to me, and he's gone out at night since then." Puck listens to Rachel. Oh, how much he's missed her voice. Rather if she was rambling or venting...he's always loved hearing the voice of Rachel Berry.

"You got to give him some time. You might not be the reason for him doing that. He could be grieving over Burt."

"That would be Kurt, not Finn." Rachel reminds him.

"Yeah, I know. Berry? I'm sorry for what I said to you. I'm sorry I said that you screwed up. You screwed up more than anyone I know. I understand why you forced Finn to be Emily's father. It happened once, you know? It happened with Beth. I didn't think it would happen again but it did. Finn is what every girl wants in a boy. Quinn felt that way and you felt that way. You have to give me a chance. You have to let me be part of Emily's life. She knows some parts but she doesn't know who I really am-not yet, but one day she will. I'll take it one step at a time. When you're ready and you want her to know about me, then we'll tell her. We'll tell her together. Beth and Emily will be each other's best friends. There will always be a place in my heart for us." Puck .meant every word he said.

_I'm not going to cry. I've cried way too much. Noah's words have touched my heart. _

Puck suddenly pulls out his guitar. "This is for you." He says. Rachel watches as he begins to play.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Puck smiled the whole time he sang. Rachel smiles sweetly as well but couldn't control the tears. They were happy tears. She loves this song. Even if it's an oldie, it's always a goodie. She knew the words. She knew the lyrics to the song so she began to sing the next verse.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams**

**I feel you whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard.**

She surprised Puck. Puck wasn't expecting to her to sing along. They continued as their voice blended well together. They haven't sung together in so long.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooh..ooh ooh**

Puck loved every moment of this. He was hoping Rachel was too.

**They don't know how long it takes **

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

Rachel wasn't sure how to describe what she was feeling .For the first time she's felt happy. She hasn't sung in so long and it just felt good.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been **

**Lucky to be coming home again**

This song was meant to be sung to Rachel. Rachel has always been his best friend, well secretly. It doesn't have to be that way anymore.

He was in love with Rachel Berry.

He slowly has to find a way for Rachel to admit how she feels about him.

Cause the Duet they just sang together felt like Chemistry.

* * *

Please continue to read and review! Please and thank you!


	7. Finn's Back

**Chapter 7: Finn's Back with an Explanation**

That night Rachel couldn't sleep. She isn't sure why though. She knows she has to get used to sleeping without Finn by her side. She hasn't seen him in weeks. She decides to take her phone and text Noah. They exchanged phone-numbers that day.

_**Rachel- Noah? Are you okay?**_

She looks over the clock and laughs at herself. _Of course he wouldn't be. It's two a.m.!_

She waits for a few minutes and felt her phone vibrate.

_**Noah-I'm up. What's up, Berry?**_

Rachel smiles as she texts back.

_**Rachel-I can't sleep. I was wondering if we could talk?**_

_**Noah-We can text. Beth had a little nightmare. I let her sleep by me.**_

_**That's so adorable. Rachel smiles. Noah is great dad. Why couldn't I give him a chance?**_

_**Rachel-Is she okay?**_

Noah-She's fine. She told me some monster was taking me away from her. I sang her to bed and told her that will never happen. I know she's nine and stuff but she's still a little baby. She's very shy and not independent.. I'm sorry if I'm confusing you.

_**Rachel-I completely understand, Noah. She and Emily have two very different personalities. **_

Puck laughs.

**Noah- And yet they've become each other's best friends!  
**  
Rachel laughed at Noah's text. _He's such a gentlemen. _

_**Noah- Speaking of Emily, I thought maybe it's time to tell her who I really am. It will bring her and Beth even closer. Heck, they'll be inseparable!**_

He waits for Rachel to text him back. Rachel thought, maybe it's time. _This is Finn's idea after all. _

_**Rachel- Okay, okay. I have to tell her. I will tell her. For you and Finn.**_

_**Puck raised an eyebrow.**_

_**Noah-Finn? Have you seen him?**_

**Rachel-Not yet...but I'm okay.**

**_Noah-No, you're not Berry. He's someone you've been married for seven-years. You guys need to settle down and talk. You need to have a sit down with Emily._**

_Rachel nods._

**_Rachel-Thank you for your advice, Noah. I'm getting a little tired so I shall be going to bed. See you soon._**

And with that Rachel places her phone back. She heard her phone vibrate but decides to ignore it.

_I will tell her tomorrow. _Rachel thought before closing her eyes shut.

* * *

That morning Carole made her famous homemade French toast. Rachel sat down quietly as she watches her daughter eat. Kurt notices there's something wrong.

"What's up, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just thinking. I mean, I haven't seen Finn, last night with Noah was wonderful, and maybe I'm just confused."

Kurt nods. "I can talk to Finn if you'd like."

Rachel shook her head. Emily looks up. "Mommy! Me and Beth heard you sing with Beth's daddy. You two sounded really good together." Emily giggles.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You sang with Puckerman?"

"I sang with Noah. It felt great." Rachel smiles.

Carole smiles. "Honey? Finn will come around in no time. He'll give you a huge explanation.

Rachel tried to smile.. "Do you still love Daddy?"

Her daughter's question has crushed her heart. "Baby, baby. Of course I do."

"Then why haven't I seen him?" Emily asked.

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang. Kurt excuses himself to open the door for that person.

He was in complete shock after seeing the person standing in front of him.  
_

* * *

His face hurt after that slap. Of course he deserved his brother slapping him on the face. He just left the two most important people of his life.

He glares at Kurt. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jerk." Kurt said. He shook his head and pushes his brother aside to look for his wife and Emily.

Rachel stood up. She takes Emily and took a step back. She isn't sure what condition her husband's in or what he's thinking. "I'm sorry." He apologizes

Emily fights to let go of her mother's arm. She moves towards her father and looks directly towards him. "You hurt my mommy for a lot of days. You made her cry. You made me mad at her. But now we're okay because we met someone new. I have a best friend now and mommy sang with this guy we met at the Ice Cream shop. Don't make her upset!" Emily yells.

"Emily Kate Berry-Hudson!" Rachel tried not to raise her voice. "Go to your room now, please?"

"But I'm trying to help you! You're not speaking to Daddy either!" Emily yells.

Finn looks at Rachel. She knows I'm not her daddy but she still doesn't know who her real daddy is yet? After all this time?

"Come on, sweet Emily. We'll go play Barbie-dolls." Kurt says.

"NO! I don't want stupid Barbie-dolls. I don't want Mommy to cry again but Daddy will make her cry! He'll make her cry." Emily began crying.

Rachel hugs her daughter and carries her. Emily cries on her mother's arm. She strokes her daughter's hair before giving her to Kurt. Kurt excuses himself with Emily. Normally LeRoy and Hiram would take them but they decided to go out and meet up with old friends.

"Finn? Please explain yourself." Rachel says.

"Honey, would you like some French toast?" Carole asked as if nothing happened.

Finn shook his head. Carole nods and leaves the two behind.

"I knew this was going to happen because this is what I wanted. Once Emily met her real father, she'll grow attached and forget about me." Finn says. He then shook his head. "Wait? You saw Beth?"

"This isn't about Beth. This is about us." Rachel says, wanting him to continue.

"I've been staying at Chang's house. We've been going out every night partying and drinking...and when I couldn't control myself, I realized that I was being stupid, that I was messing up my life. You and Puck will grow to love each other. Emily will grow to love her father and Beth will grow to love her new friend. Rachel? The past few weeks I finally realized we aren't meant for each other. We got married for all the wrong reasons..." Finn said. He then remembered the last time he spoke to Rachel about this.

Rachel was devastated. This time Rachel froze. She failed to speak. "You will get to know Puck. Give him a damn chance."

Rachel wasn't sure why there were no tears streaming down her face. _Maybe I did feel Chemistry with Noah last night._

Rachel just nods. "You owe me. You owe me so now you have to help me tell Emily about Noah."

"Damn, Rachel! You haven't told her yet?!" Finn yelled.

Finn stares at Rachel, waiting for her to respond, and waiting for her to give him an explanation.

There wasn't any.

* * *

Please read and review! There will only be up to 13 chapters. :)


	8. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 8: Truth Be Told**

Emily cried the whole time on Kurt's lap. Kurt did everything. He sang all the songs from Funny Girl and all the songs from Wicked. Nothing could get this little girl to stop crying. She's so much like her thought.

Rachel knocks on the door with Finn by her side. She walks over to Kurt and Emily. "Thank you, Kurt. I got it from here." Rachel says. Kurt slowly gets Emily off his lap. Kurt nods and leaves the two.

"Baby? Everything's okay." Rachel says. She sits down and allows Emily to cry on her lap. "I need to tell you something that might make you happy." Rachel said as she strokes her daughter's hair with her fingers. Emily looks at her mother. "You know Beth's daddy?"

Emily nods. "Well he's also your real daddy." Rachel tries her best to explain everything to her little girl.

"Me and Beth are sisters?" Emily asked. She loves Beth. Beth has become her new best friend.

Rachel nods. "In a way.."

"But how come I never knew Beth's daddy or my daddy?" Emily asked. She has stopped crying.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Because I never really loved your daddy. I loved Finn."

"Will you love my daddy, mommy?" Emily asked.

"I can't promise you that." Rachel responds.

"What's going to happen to my other daddy? The one who makes you cry." Emily asked. It killed Finn to listen to the conversation.

That's when he decides to walk in. "I will still be here. Princess? I love you. It's okay if you stop calling me daddy. Your real daddy is awesome. He will love to get to know you." Finn says.

"I won't stop calling you daddy. You are my daddy. I like that idea of having two daddies. I'm just like mommy. Daddy? I'm sorry for being angry with you." Emily apologizes. She hugs Finn.

"It's okay." Finn says. "Your daddy already knows that you are his little girl."

"But he didn't say anything last night. I met him already, silly." Emily laughs which made the two adults laugh.

_What's next for me and Finn? Is there even an us? _Rachel asked. Her mind was full of confusion.

* * *

That afternoon Rachel called Puck and explained everything that's happened. He asked if it was alright for Finn to come so they could make arrangements. Emily couldn't stop squealing over the fact that she was going to see Beth. She squealed even louder as they reached to Puck's house and she got to ring the doorbell.

Puck opens up the door for the Hudson family. Puck gives Finn a hug, same goes for Rachel, and Emily. "Where's Beth?" Emily asked.

"In the kitchen reading." Puck responds. "You know what? Why don't you tell her it's okay to stop reading so that you and her can spend the afternoon together?" Puck asked.

"Yeah! Okay! Sounds fantastic!" Emily says. She skips her way to the kitchen. Finn and Rachel laugh. Puck tells them to take a seat. "She knows that you're her real father." Finn began the conversation. "She wasn't upset because your Beth's daddy. That makes them sisters in a way. Oh and she also thinks she has two daddies like Rachel does." Finn explains.

"How do you feel about that ,Berry?" Puck asked.

Rachel crosses her arms together. "If that's the way she wants it then fine. She'll have two daddies but at least she knows the truth."

"She still has a place in her heart for me." Finn says.

Puck smiles. "So we can share the little energetic monster?" He asked laughing.

Rachel's jaw drop. "She is not a monster! Puckerman!" She yelled freaking out.

Finn and Puck laugh at Rachel. "She gets all the energy from you and all the temper tantrums from me, actually she gets everything from mostly you" Puck laughs.

"Emily is a precious sweetheart. Don't call her names." Rachel pleads.

"I wasn't calling her names, Berry! Geez, calm down." Puck and Finn continue to laugh. Rachel rolls her eyes. "This isn't funny." She glares.

The three adults share laughter. This was a start of a new beginning._  
__

* * *

The rest of the afternoon turned out wonderful. Puck slowly got to know his second daughter. Finn was happy for him.

That night Finn and Rachel slept together in their bed. "Beth is nothing like Quinn." Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Quinn doesn't want anything to do with Beth's life. I feel horrible." Rachel sighs.

"Quinn did have some issues." Finn says. Suddenly there were awkward silence. "So what happens next?" Finn asked.

"I want to get to know Emily's father. I still love you Finn." Rachel says. Was she second guessing herself? What was that duet she shared with Noah then last night?

"But I'm not the one you should be with. You should be with Puck. Do you see how happy Emily is when she's around Beth? Do you see Puck's face light up when he sees Emily? You need to make up your decision. There will always be a place in my heart for you. Always. But I know you and Puck will happen. Emily doesn't deserve to be confused."  
_  
Does he want to fall out of love with me? We're married. Gosh, why is love so hard?_


	9. Dinner With Puckerman

**Chapter 9: Dinner With Noah Puckerman**

Finn and Puck spoke about their Rachel situation. Puck wanted to take her out for dinner so Finn offers to watch the girls. It took a lot of convincing for Rachel. She thought about it over and over and finally agreed to give Noah a second chance.

Puck wore a suite and when he picked up Rachel he saw her wearing a beautiful crystal blue sparkle dress. Her hair was curled and she had make-up on. She had black high-heals.

_She's so beautiful. I could drool. _Puck thought. He drove Rachel to the restaurant. It was a fancy Italian place which Rachel loves.

Puck opens the car door for Rachel and holds her hand. They got out of the car and went inside. The place was beautiful. Rachel was confused why no one was there inside.

Did Noah set this up? Just for me? She asked herself.

"I made reservations for Noah Puckerman and Mrs. Rachel Berry." Puck says politely. The man seats them in their table. They had their waiter set them up They both ordered red whine and some appetizers to start with.

"Noah? What is this? There's nobody here. The place is so nice, how could you afford this?"Rachel asked.

"My friend's a manager at this store. Don't start worrying, just enjoy the night." Puck says.

They ordered their dinner and desserts.

Rachel told him more about Emily while Noah told her more about Beth. "Finn wants us together. It's funny, coming from a guy who I've been married to for seven years now."

"Do you love him?" Puck asked.

"He's my husband."

"Do you love him even more now?" Puck asked.

"I'm sorry, Noah. That duet we shared just confuses the heck out of me."

"That duet we shared is what I call falling into love." Puck says sweetly.

"Love? As in me and you?" Rachel asked trying not to laugh.

"If our daughters could be best friends, then why can't we?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow.

Noah isn't stupid. He knows what he wants and he wants me.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "You never told me what you do." Rachel changes the subject.

Puck sighs. "Don't change the subject on me." He says. "You know what Finn told me before I picked you up?" He asked. Rachel shook his head. "He gave me his blessing if we fall in love and get married."

Rachel was taken a back. Noah Puckerman is seriously falling for her. "I can't be married to two men. That's illegal."

"Berry..." Puck says slowly. "Finn is planning to divorce you if we happen. He believes that there is an us."

"Divorce me? He hasn't told me anything..." Rachel asked. She wasn't going to choke. She wasn't going to cry. This is supposed to be a special dinner.

"He believes in us, Berry. He believes that one day you'll be married to me. He sees the Chemistry between us. He sees the friendship between our girls. Finn will always be there but there will always be an us. I'm not asking for you to marry me just yet. I'm asking you to please let me know where we stand. I love you, Rachel Berry. I've always loved you." Puck admits his feelings for Rachel. He wanted his lips to press against her's but it was wrong.

She's still married to his best friend.

Rachel stayed silent. _This couldn't be happening. Noah Puckerman just told me he loves me. The guy who threw slushies at me, the guy who I once dated briefly, the guy who I had sex with seven years ago, the guy who gave me my beautiful daughter. The guy who's the reason for my mix-emotion. He's the reason why I'm not a huge successful Broadway star. _

_Then I have Finn. The guy who I'm married too. The guy who I wanted Emily's father to be. We weren't in love when she was born. We broke up but things happened. Noah got me pregnant and I begged Finn to marry me. I begged Finn to stay in my life with Emily. I begged him to be Emily's father. I am such a horrible person. It's time to get back to reality, Rachel. Where were we? Oh, yeah. Noah told me those three meaningful words.. _

"Berry? Are you alright? You look zoned out." Puck says trying to get Rachel's attention.

_Berry. He's always called me that. It's never Rachel. It's like with me calling him Noah, never Puck. If he loves me then why does he call me Berry? Could he at least call me Rachel for once in a lifetime?  
_  
"Rachel?" He asked.

_Uh-huh! There he goes. He finally called me by my given name._

Rachel shook her head, getting back to reality. "Thank you for dinner, Noah. It was wonderful. I have to get home to check on Emily. I'm sure Beth is worrying about you." Rachel stood up, wanting to run out of the restaurant, leaving Puck behind.

Puck stood up. "Rachel? You can't just leave me here."

"Noah? I have a lot to think about it. Thank you for dinner." Puck watches Rachel leave just like that.

She left him alone in the fanciest restaurant that was just reservered for him and her. He watches her walk out that door. He stood there feeling dumbfounded.


	10. Count On Me

Chapter 10: Count on Me

Rachel walked home with tears. _He loves me. He loves her. The man who ruined my dreams but gave me my precious star. What's going on with me? Why do I feel like I still love Finn when he doesn't really want me back?_

She barges in Finn's house making Carole and Kurt jump. The little girls hid behind Finn's back. "Rachel..." Finn said.

"You gave him your blessing? You thought we would fall in love? You're thinking about getting a divorce?!" She screamed.

The girls held their ears. Rachel Berry never yells in front of her daughter. Kurt and Carole take the girls away to let the two young parents handle their situation.

"Just calm down, Rachel!" Finn yelled.

"No, I'm not calming down! How could you be thinking about getting a divorce so soon? All I want is you!" Rachel was convincing herself that she would not fall in love with Noah. Rachel decides to take a seat down on the couch. "I'm scared to love him." She finally admits.

"I'm scared to love him because he's the father of my child. I'm scared to get too close to him.." Rachel began to cry.

_Oh, great. I'm crying yet again._

"How was the dinner?" Finn asked.

"Finn, how could you?" Rachel chokes.

"Do I have to explain myself again, Rachel? We weren't in love to begin with. Do you remember all our arguments we had back then before we got married? I'm tired of pretending to be happy. Our marriage was never real. It only happened because of Emily."

Rachel shook her head. She covers her ears with her hands. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Finn slowly held their shoulders. "Rachel? You know I'm right. I know you love me and I love you but what we have is only for Emily. Emily is wonderful. She's a beautiful little star. She deserves what's best for her. She deserves her daddy in her life. I'm not her daddy. She deserves happy parent who shares their DNA with her. Can you believe me?"

_Ew. I probably look gross and horrible now. There's snot all over my face from crying. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Our marriage isn't real. Our marriage is real!_

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I love you so much." Rachel says giving Finn one last kiss. She covers her hands as she continues to sob even more.

She lies down on the couch crying as she hides her face from him.

Finn couldn't leave her like this until Puck comes back. He decides to sing a song for her while playing his guitar. He isn't as great as Puck but at least he could try. He sits by the end of the couch where Rachel lies.

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**

**I'll be the light to guide you.**

She wonders why he decided to sing her a song if he didn't want to be with her anymore. She promised herself she wouldn't look up at him. She would just stay in the same position.

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

All she wants is to be alone. All she wants is the singing to stop. All she wants is for him to leave.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**And you'll be there**

**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do yeah**

Friends? They could still be friends? Rachel Berry doesn't want to be just friends with her first husband. She strongly feels what they had was more than friends.

**Wooh, woooh**

**Yeah, yeah.**

_Please stop this_...She wanted to shout.

**If you ever toss and turn and you just can't fall asleep**

**I'll sing a song**

**beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**

**Every day I will**

**Remind you**

_These lyrics aren't true if we're getting a divorce. He won't be besides me. He won't remind me how much I really meant to him, he won't._

**Ooh**

**Find out what we're made of**

**When we are called to help our friends in need**

_All we had was love. Real love. That love is now crushed into pieces. He needs to stop before I fall down on my knees and collapse._

**You can count on me like 1,2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4,3, 2**

**You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah.**

_Finally! He stopped singing and stopped playing the guitar. I didn't want to listen but I listened to the chorus._

_It's never easy after a couple divorces. Maybe his message was true. Maybe he still wants to be friends after all and I can still count on him like 1, 2, 3._

_And He'll be there._

* * *

What's next for Finchel?

_Thank you for your reviews! I never really liked Finchel. I always thought they were boring while everyone else loves them. Puckleberry had humor!_

Don't for to keep reviewing! :D


	11. It Takes Time To Realize

Chapter 11: It Takes Time to Realize

It's been two weeks since Finn poured his heart out. It's been two weeks that Rachel found out that her husband wants a divorce. It's been week's days that she hasn't taking off her wedding ring. It's been week's days that Rachel hasn't seen Puck or Emily hasn't seen Beth. Rachel wasn't sure why she was still in Finn's house. She wanted this summer to be over with.

She knocks on her father's room. "Dad? Daddy? Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, pumpkin. Come in." LeRoy says. He and Hiram move so Rachel can sit in the middle of them. Finn told them everything behind Rachel's back.

"Daddy? Dad? I'm a horrible person. I did this to Finn and now he doesn't love me anymore. I can't get a divorce." Rachel says. She rests her head down on Hiram's shoulder.

"But Finn knows what's best for you. He's smart. He doesn't want to keep lying to Emily." LeRoy comforts his daughter by smoothing her back.

"Daddy? Finn says after the divorce he still wants to see Emily. He wants her for the weekends and wants to see her for the holidays. What about me, daddy? What am I going to do during the holidays?" Rachel cries.

"You can still spend holidays with Finn and Emily together. I'll make sure of that." LeRoy says.

"But a divorce is so hard! It's ugly! I can't go through with it. I don't even love Noah!'

"You don't?" Hiram asked. "Are you sure?"

"Dad, I'm sure." Rachel says.

"Maybe you do love Noah. Maybe you keep convincing yourself that you aren't in love with him so you could be with Finn. Is that true, pumpkin?" LeRoy asked.

Rachel covers her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Pumpkin? Answer us? Do you love Noah?" LeRoy asked.

"You can tell us. Baby girl, it's okay." Hiram comforts his daughter.

_When I think of the duet it gives me butterflies. When Emily talks about Beth it gives me butterflies. When Emily calls her a sister it gives me butterflies. When Puck texts me which I've been ignoring, it gives me butterflies. These stupid butterflies are messing with my mix-emotion. _

_I just told Finn that I loved him so much but all he wants is to be friends. Apparently I can't love someone who just wants to be friends. Even my daddies believe I should be with Noah. Did I really love Noah? Oh, gosh..I think I'm going to be sick._

"I love Noah."_ Rachel _says quietly. She looks up at her father's faces. They were smiling.

"We know you do. You can't keep lying or convincing yourself like that. IF you love Noah, then tell him. Don't shut him out for the second time." LeRoy says. He and Hiram hug and kiss their daughter.

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you, dad. I have to make an important phone call." Rachel says. She walks out of their room.

_She finally felt relieve that she finally admit her true feelings for Noah._

Finn was out with Kurt and Emily as they watched a movie in the theater. Carole went to work so Rachel sends Puck text.

_**Rachel- I'm sorry for ignoring you but could we please meet at the park? **_**  
**  
She waits for a long time.

As for Puck he looks at his phone. He receives a text which he's been waiting for.

_**Noah-Sure. I'll meet you there.**_**  
**  
He didn't even question why Rachel hasn't responded back to his text messages. He didn't care. All he cared right now was that Rachel wants to meet at the park. He quickly got ready. Rachel did the same as she put on a yellow baby doll dress.

* * *

She walks to the park since its only a few minutes from Finn's house.

She smiles as she sees Puck getting out of his car. "It's good to see you." He smiles.

He could tell she's been all smiley. Her smiles were scaring the crap out of him. "I love you." She finally admits her feelings directly to Puck.

"I love you and I'm stupid that I just realized this now. Finn doesn't want me anymore. We're getting a divorce. We're giving what Finn wants and I love you." She says without taking a deep breath.

"About freaking' time, Berry. I love you too." Puck says as he reaches over to kiss her.

Rachel backs away. "Not yet. Not until we sign the divorce papers and explain things to Emily."

"Can I be there when you explain things to Rachel Berry 2.0?" He jokes.

Rachel playfully slaps him on the shoulder. "I deserved that."

"I can't be confusing myself. Finn was right about everything. You deserve to know. You deserve to be part of my little star's life. You deserve to be her father. Our little star deserves happy parents who share the same DNA. I can't believe what I did to Finn was so, so, so, so horrible and so, so, so, so selfish. I'm not a nice person."

Puck sighs. "Berry? Don't explain yourself. You love me and that's all that matters."

Rachel smiles. She hugs Puck. "Emily will be so happy when she finds out that Beth is going to finally be her real sister! We're going to live with each other in New York-" She was cut off.

"New York? I can't leave Lima. I'm only staying here for Beth because she and Shelby live here." Puck saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Oh." She says disappointingly. "We can talk about that later." She says. "Can we just enjoy our moment?" She asked.

"Of course. Let's sit under that tree over there." Puck smiles. He wants to kiss her so bad already.

Rachel Berry was now his's.

* * *

Beth stayed with Shelby since she had a dentist appointment. Puck came back to Finn's house with Rachel. When Finn, Kurt, and Emily came back they saw the tears streaming down Emily's face.

"I told her about us. Take it easy, Rach." Finn whispers.

Rachel nods. She bends down Emily's height and hugs her. She takes Emily upstairs and Puck follows along. LeRoy and Hiram decided to go out with friends that afternoon. Puck closes the door behind him. "I'm not going to see Daddy a lot." Emily says looking down.

"I know, baby. I know. You can see him during the weekends and the holidays. I promise you that."

"Where are going to live if you don't love daddy?" Emily asked. She will always call Finn daddy.

Rachel glances at Puck. Puck bends down and looks at Emily. "I was thinking if you and your mommy could come live with Beth and I. You girls can have a sleepover, a tea-party, and play dress up. You can teach Beth all about musicals."

"But where's Daddy?" Emily asked.

Finn knocks on the door quietly. All eyes are turned to him. "I spoke to LeRoy and Hiram. They said they can sell their house and they'll be living in our house. I can move back here with Mom and Carole so I could be closer to Emily."

Emily's face has light up. "Really? You're not going to live in the big apple?" She asked.

"No, baby girl. I wouldn't want your mommy to be paying for your flight tickets. You also shouldn't be flying alone, you're so little." Finn says. He carries Emily and kisses her. Emily giggles.

"It's going to take a while for someone to buy dad and daddies house. What are we going to do till then?" Rachel asked.

"You stay here with Puck, Emily, and Beth. I'll be fine in our house for the meantime." Finn says. He always plans ahead of time. Rachel smiles at Finn. She knew they would be signing the divorce papers sooner or later.


	12. Divorce

**Chapter 12: Divorce**

A week has passed and Finn signed the divorce papers. Rachel slowly signed the divorce papers as well. They were left alone as Rachel took off her wedding ring. "You were right. Thank you for making me realize of how much of an idiot I've been."

"You're not an idiot. You just get what you want. I couldn't let you continue with all this." Finn says.

"We can still be friends. Like the song you sang to me." Rachel smiles sweetly.

"Of course. I'll always be there when you need me. I can cancel your flight ticket." Rachel nods. "I can get your money back."

Rachel nods. She gives Finn one last hug. "This whole week the girls have been getting closer. I hope it will happen with Puck and I."

"It will." Finn smiles. "I never thought you'd want to move back to Lima."

Rachel laughs. "We all wanted to get out of Lima." She says. "But I have to respect Puck's living situation. He wants to be here because he's closer to Beth. Shelby is allowing him to be part of her life."

"Have you seen your mom?" Finn asked.

"Not yet. I'm not sure how I'll explain Emily to her. I'm sure she'll be proud of me that I didn't give her up."

Finn nods. "I guess we better go." He says. They both stood up. "Don't do anything stupid with Puckerman." Finn jokes.

"Shut it, Hudson." Rachel laughs.

They walk out of the room and thought about what their life would become.

* * *

Puck had two extras room. Rachel didn't feel comfortable sleeping in the same room and bed as Puck since they just started a relationship. Rachel put in the movie Funny girl and Puck couldn't help but laugh as he could tell that Beth was bored through it all.

"Don't rain on my parade..." Emily sang as she watches Funny Girl. Puck laughs. She sounds just like her mother did on their first year of Sectoinals.

Puck walks over to the girls. "Popcorn my ladies?" He asked.

"Ooh popcorn!" Emily squeels.

"Thank you, daddy." Beth smiles.

"Thank you, da-Noah." Emily says. She wasn't sure what to call Puck. He hasn't been there all her life for her to call him daddy.

"Your welcome, girls." Puck says. "Can daddy dearest join you?"

Emily nods. "But the movie is almost finishing. You missed all of it. It's great. Mommy could sing just like Barbara Streisand."

"Really? I never knew that." Puck continues to laugh as he looks at Rachel who was doing the dishes. "What do you say, Beth? Do you liking this musical?"

Beth shook her head. "Can we watch Finding Nemo?" She asked.

"After this. It's almost done." Emily says.

"Emily, sweetheart? You've seen this movie over a thousand times." Rachel says.

"So? I bet you did too!" Emily shot back. Puck moved back at the little girl. "Ooh, this girl is tough."

"Be quiet! Stop talking to me. I want to finish it in a silent room." Emily orders.

"Em..." Rachel warns her daughter for the tone of voice she used..

"Sorry." Emily apologizes.

Puck leaves the girls along. He laughs as Beth sighs. The girls do get along but they have different interests.

"She is something." Puck says. He finally now gets to kiss Rachel knowing she's divorce.

"Dad and Daddy say she gets it from me." Rachel laughs. "She'll want to watch Wicked after this."

"But Beth wants to watch Finding Nemo."

"She'll have to compromise then." Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

Puck wanted to ask Rachel how he felt about the divorce. He decides not to push her. She's all his now.

* * *

That night Puck and Rachel sang the girls to sleep. Puck went to sleep in his bed and Rachel slept in the guest room. She's been thinking how the girls have bought them closer.

She hasn't thought about Finn. _Maybe we are meant for each other. _Rachel thought as she closed her eyes.

Everyone was then fast asleep. Emily had screamed and woken up from a horrible nightmare. "Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed as she twists and turned on the bed. "Mommy! Daddy!"

She yelled. Puck immediately gets up after hearing Emily's voice. He ran to the girls room and opens the light. "Daddy!Daddy!" She screams for Daddy.

Where was Rachel? Wouldn't she be hearing Emily scream? She must be a deep sleeper. Puck worried that he wouldn't know how to comfort his soon to be step-daughter.

"Emily, everything's okay. Everything's okay." He says. He tries to hug her as she's already in tears. Emily moves back.

"No! You're not my daddy! I want my daddy! Please give me my daddy." Emily cries. Beth has woken up from the chaos that occured. "What's going on? Daddy? Is she okay?" Beth asked.

"She will be, Beth. Go back to sleep." Puck says. As he looks up he finally saw Rachel. Rachel ran towards her daughter and hugs her. "Baby! What's wrong?"

"The monsters were taking my daddy away from me. They said I would never see him again!" Emily cried on Rachel's shoulders.

"Emily, no. That's not true. You will see your daddy and monsters are not real." Rachel says kissing her daughter.

"I was worried they took you too because you didn't come. Da-Noah did instead." Emily cries.

"Baby? Would you to sleep with me? I could sing you a song."

"I'd like that, mommy." Emily says. Rachel carries Emily and Emily buries her face on Rachel's shoulders. "I got it from here. Thanks, Noah."

Puck nods. He lets a big sigh. Emily is slowly accepting the fact that Puck is her father and he'll be around more.

The mother and daughter lies on bed together. Rachel sings Emily one of her favorite songs before she falls asleep.

**You are my sunshine**

**My only sunshine**

**You make me happy**

**When skies are gray**

**You'll never know dear**

**How much I love you**

**So please don't take my sunshine away.**

She kisses Emily good night. "I love you, Emily. Your daddy loves you too and he'll always be there. There's nothing to worry about." She said.

_Hopefully this only happens once_. Rachel thought.

She closes her light and falls back to sleep.


	13. Mr and Mrs Puckerman

**AU: Last and final chapter! Thank you to those who read, reviewed, and follow. I'm really not good at writing weddings or proposals, etc...I tried my best to write this. I do not own the song More Than Words it's owned by a band called Extreme. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman.**

Puck told his mother everything about being in a relationship with Rachel again. His mother was more than happy. Rachel's fathers were able to sell their home back in Lima. They settled in Finn's house and Finn moved back to Lima for Emily. The girls have the greatest best friend relationship. They rarely have any fights. Rachel quits her job at the high school back in New York but was lucky enough to be the vocal coach for George Peterson High School. She enrolled Emily for the second grade at Lima Elementary school where Beth has been attending. Shelby found out everything from Rachel She agreed to let Beth live with Puck for good but she's still her mother and still has custody of the little girl. Beth has introduced Emily to all her friends. Emily felt like the coolest new girl in school because she had older friends.

That Hanukah Puck proposed to Rachel. It was romantic. Rachel said yes while in tears. Finn hugged the newly engaged couple and Puck asked Finn to be his best man. They wanted a summer wedding on the beach in Florida. They invited a few close people, mainly the New Directions, Finn's mom, Kurt, and Shelby. It would be small.

By then they found a nice house and moved in. They were lucky enough to sell Puck's old apartment. As Winter came by, Rachel couldn't be more excited for her second wedding, as spring came by all Rachel could do was sing from the top of her lungs, and when June came by she started to feel nervous.

She was scared if she'd mess up. She was scared if she tripped over her dress which she found months ago. She was scared things wouldn't turn out right. Puck has talked her out of it.

And finally July 9th, 2020 the wedding was finally here.

Rachel walks down the aisle in tears with her fathers. Puck couldn't believe it. The day has come.

They went thru their I Do's and Rachel said her Vows to Puck.

"Rachel? I knew this day would come. We had a rough start but I l love you from the bottom of my hear.t We had ups and downs but I knew you would come along. You have the voice of an angel. You are a gift from God. I have something special to share with you today." Puck says. Finn gives him his guitar and he sits on the Rabbi's chair.

**Saying I love you**

**Is not the words I want to hear from you**

**It's not that I want you**

**Not to say, but if you only knew**

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**Cos I'd already know**

Puck never cried. Never. Especially not in front of girls. He couldn't help himself. It was his damn wedding. He was now married to Rachel. Rachel on the other hand was the opposite. All her make-up was covered in tears.

**What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel**

**That your love for me is real**

**What would you say if I took those words away**

**Then you couldn't make things new  
Just saying by I love you**

Rachel was married for the second time of her life. This is her future, being married to the Noah Puckerman. Who would of ever thought? She asked herself. This wedding means everything to her. There was no turning back now.

**More than words.**

He sang the last lyrics. He gave Finn back the guitar and they shared another kiss. The audience were in tears as well. Finn gave him the glass to break. Puck and Rachel broke the glass together and everyone screamed Mazel tov.

The audience screamed Mazel tov!

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. You may now kiss the bride, in which you already have." The Rabbi laughs and so did the audience.

Beth and Emily were now step-sisters.

He was Noah Puckerman.

She was now finally Rachel Berry Puckerman.

After all, they were meant to be.

* * *

**Please read and review! I am writing a sequel to this story as soon as I think of a good title. The sequel will take place seven years later when Emily is fourteen and Beth is sixteen. I really can see Puck being an over protective father. :D**


End file.
